


KGV

by xmyp



Category: SS501
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HyunSaeng are pornstars. Hyunjoong is also Youngsaeng's fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KGV

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for a very nice and patient Youngsaeng rper on Tumblr ♥

{Hyunjoong}  
  
I’ve watched all of his films. I remember the first time I saw him in one. He shyly introduced himself then stripped down to nothing. I remember the way he sat, with his milky white legs crossed and his knees raised so he wouldn’t expose himself, when only a few minutes later he would be completely on display with some stranger’s mouth and hands on him. It was an intoxicating sight, the way he moaned and arched with hardly a touch, but the way his breath caught and his body, littered with enticing freckles and moles, shook involuntarily when something felt really good.. that was what kept me wanting more.   
  
After that first taste of him, I had to find everything else he’d ever been in. From his debut film, of questionable plot, to his latest, I had them all downloaded in no time. Needless to say, he was my favorite. He was known as the Shy Prince, and he did everything—from cross dressing to bondage. He inspired me to give the industry a go, and I may have secretly been hoping to one day have the opportunity to work with him.   
  
When I finally got that chance, I was already seasoned in the ways of sucking and fucking, but once I set eyes on him, my whole body reacted before I could even control it—something he, and the rest of the crew, noticed with amusement.   
  
I walked up to him, rather awkwardly mind you, and introduced myself with a slight blush. “I guess we’ll be working together, I’m Hyunjoong.”  
  
He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, his thick pouty lips curling in a smirk, holding out his hand to me. I took it quickly and gave it a shake. “Youngsaeng,” he said, his voice smooth and melodic. “I hope you have a grip like that on camera too.” He gave me a wink then pulled his amazingly soft hand away.   
  
“I have an even better one for the camera,” I replied with a small grin.   
  
He noticed and gave a nod, an amused smile playing at those gorgeous lips. “I’ll be looking forward to it~” He started to say something else before he was addressed by a crew member, his mouth closing and his bottom lip jutting out a little.   
  
I decided not to stand there and look like a foolish puppy so I turned and walked to where I’d left my bag. I pulled out my phone and sent an excited message to Jungmin. Jungmin was… how should I put this? He was the first guy I professionally fucked and he will never let me forget it. He clung to me when he found out he took my industry virginity. We actually became pretty close, if I’m being honest, and he’s the only person who knows how big of a fan I am of Youngsaeng.   
  
I immediately regretted sending the younger a text as my phone suddenly blew up with replies and phone calls from him.   
  
Luckily, just as the twentieth text message came in, I was called to the ‘set’. My stomach fluttered as I set eyes on Youngsaeng. He was sitting in the middle of the bed, his smooth legs crossed in front of him as he leaned back on his hands, a bored expression on his perfect face. He looked up at me as I entered the area and I saw the slightest of smiles appear on his lips. His hand moved to the spot beside him, rubbing and patting the sheets.  
  
“Are you ready?” He asked in the same beautiful voice.   
  
“Ne. I was just.. Ani, nevermind. Let’s do this.” I sat next to him and came face to face with the camera. I mimicked his pose, leaning back on my hands and bringing a leg beneath me, taking a few calming breaths.  
  
The breathing seemed to help, right up until I felt him lean over and whisper against my ear, “You should fuck me like you fucked Jungmin.”  
  
I honestly think I got whiplash when I turned my head to look at him with wide eyes. “You..?”  
  
He bit his lip in a bashful yet sexy way, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. “Jungmin told me you were pretty amazing.”  
  
I closed my eyes to hide my terror at Jungmin talking to my sex idol. “Is that all he told you?”  
  
I felt his hand slide over the small of my back, his fingertips dipping into the boxers that he would be tearing off of me in another thirty minutes, give or take. This time his lips brushed against my ear when he whispered again, “Ne~ that’s all he told me~”  
  
That was obviously not all that Jungmin told him. His fingers were ghosting over a sensitive spot on my lower back repeatedly, something that Jungmin knows about and probably willingly volunteered for my torture.  
  
Youngsaeng pulled his hand away and I looked at him again, this time wearily. “I’m going to kill him after this.”  
  
“Well as long as you wait until after this,” he smiled slyly. “I have to admit, I’ve been looking forward to working with you for a while now. Maybe not as long as you’ve wanted to work with me, but you’ve got to start somewhere.”  
  
I lifted a hand and dragged it over my face with a frustrated noise. “I’m seriously going to ruin his life.”  
  
He sat up and turned to me, pulling my hand away with a little pout. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just teasing… I’m actually really flattered. Most of my.. fans are old perverts. It’s nice to have a young, sexy pervert for once.” He smiled again and slapped my chest playfully, resuming his position next to me. “Besides that, Jungmin isn’t the only one who has talked about how good you are. If it makes you nervous, imagine I’m someone else.”  
  
“Oho no, like you said, I’ve been waiting for this for a while,” a crew member cut me off and told us to get where we want to be for the opening shot, we readjusted a little and then I looked at him again with a smirk. “I’m going to savor the moment of finally having my way with you, if that’s okay?”  
  
He gave a shrug but I could see his eyes light up in excitement. “It’s okay with me, Hyunjoong-ssi.”  
  
We heard the cue that the camera is rolling and we both turned our attention to it for a brief moment then back to each other, introducing ourselves and pretending we’ve just casually met for the first time on a bed in our underwear. After a moment of friendly banter and playful pinching, I twisted towards him and kissed his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side with a little noise, telling me to go on. I did so slowly, pressing kisses along his shoulder and up to his neck, picking a spot near his adam’s apple to lick and suck on, the pleased moan and the way he bowed his back telling me I did something right. I gave the spot a bit more attention then tilted my head in the other direction, his own head moving to accommodate while I continued kissing up to his jaw. One of his hands left the bed and wrapped behind my neck, his nails biting into my skin. I moved my lips up again, this time pressing them to his, suddenly impatient with the innocent foreplay.   
  
I saw one of the cameras move out the corner of my eye before I close them tightly, readjusting on the bed so I could move both hands down to his hips, my fingers dipping into the waist of his underwear, pushing them down some before wrapping my hand around his semi-hardened cock. He whimpered against my lips and used his grip on my neck to pull me down with him as he lay back. I kept space between our bodies, holding myself up on one arm while my other hand continued stroking him. I moved my leg between his and felt him lift the one I’m straddling, his thigh soon connecting with my own hardening length.  
  
I moaned into the kiss that had turned needy, our tongues tangling and twisting around each other. My hips moved on their own, rubbing against his thigh. He slid his hand from my neck to my chest, pushing me up some, our lips parting as we looked at each other for a moment, our breathes mingling between us. He lifted his head from the bed, looking between us then dropped his head again, lifting his free hand and moving the one at my chest to my underwear, shoving them down as far as he can reach. I moved up onto my knees as I saw him start to sit up. He looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss him again as he continued with the removal of my last shred of clothing.   
  
He maneuvered around until he was on his knees as well, taking his own underwear off completely and displaying his fully hardened cock, a spot on his stomach wet with precum. I was tempted to bend down and lick it up but Youngsaeng had other ideas as he sat back on his heels and slid his hands up my sides. He leaned forward and I looked down to watch as I saw his tongue dart out and swirl around one of my nipples, his teeth dragging over the skin around it before he lightly bit the nub, tugging it then sucking on it for a moment, the hand at my right side sliding back down then following the line of muscle at my hip down to my crotch. Before he can really lay a finger on me I lifted my hands to his shoulders then pushed him back down onto the bed. The bedspread depressed under him, making him look like he was lying on clouds, his shoulder length hair splayed out some and his legs bending and parting in invitation as he smirked up at me.  
  
I moved aside and let the cameraman move over the younger, filming him from head to toe and then in reverse. I lifted a hand to my chest, touching the nipple that he had teased earlier, my other hand running over my abs and further down, stroking myself as I waited for my opportunity to accept the invitation.   
  
When I finally got the chance, I took a moment to fulfill my earlier desire, leaning down and licking the patch of glistening skin near the base of his stomach, the moan that escaped my lips catching me by surprise. The moan that escaped his lips caught me by even greater surprise. I felt his hands at my shoulders, pushing me down more and I moved in compliance, my lips trailing over his skin, the press of his tip against my chin making me close my eyes in hopes of steeling my nerves.   
  
I tilted my head down, my bottom lip dragging over the head of his cock, letting out a breath against it and feeling him shiver beneath me. I trailed a hand up the inside of his thigh then slipped it under his length, lifting it before covering the tip with my lips, swirling my tongue around the soft head and tonguing the slit. Spurred on by the moan that rolled past his lips, I move my lips further along his cock, starting to bob my head a second later and setting a pace. I felt him squirm beneath me, his smooth, perfect legs parting and bending at the knees. I moaned when I felt one of his thighs brush against my cheek, moving the hand that had been holding his cock down between his legs. I ran my fingers over his balls then further down, rubbing my fingertips over his hole teasingly and making him whine beautifully.   
  
It didn’t take long before I was completely intoxicated by his taste and the sounds he was making, my own pleasure at pleasing him growing evermore apparent between my own legs. I reached a hand down to stroke myself, losing myself in the moment. I moaned around him once more and I felt the shiver that ran through him from the vibrations. He sunk one of his delicate hands into my hair and tugged it impatiently, forcing my lips away from him. I looked up at him with bruised and wet lips, licking them and tasting him on them. He looked down at me with half-lidded eyes, his body still squirming beneath me as he pulled me up his body by my hair.   
  
I dipped my head along the way, dragging my lips over his unblemished skin, our eyes never leaving each other. He reached across the bed for a bottle of lube, pulling it closer to us. I took the hint and sat up, his hand falling from my hair and sliding down my chest and abs. I smirked down at him then reached under his legs, pulling them up by his knees and spreading them apart, exposing him to myself. My eyes raked over his form, the slightly flushed porcelain skin of his chest leading down to his soft abs and his parted legs, equally flawless and tinted with a touch of pink. I followed the lines of his legs further down, drinking in the sight of him fully erect and fully displayed to me. Letting go of his legs, I grabbed the bottle of lube, trying to hide my moment of admiration as I spread lube over my fingers, setting the bottle aside again and lowering my hand. I didn’t tease him this time, pressing a slickened finger into him slowly, taking a moment to work it into him before adding a second finger. I had to bite my lip against the noises I wanted to make when he started to arch his back in pleasure. I crooked my fingers as I pumped them in and out of him, dragging needy whimpers and moans from his lips. Lifting my free hand to play with and tease one of his nipples, I leaned over him to kiss and lick my way up his neck again. I felt his fingers twine into my hair again and softly yank, telling me he was ready and waiting for more.  
  
I pulled up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as I did, then picked up the bottle again, coating my length in lube then tossing the bottle aside. I moved closer to him, my knees going to either side of his hips as I positioned myself at his entrance, swiping my tip over it teasingly a couple of times before pushing into him, tearing a groan from both of our lips. He pushed his hips down, sinking onto my length while I pushed into him. I bent over him again, planting a hand in the bed near his head as I began to thrust. He lifted a hand and wrapped it around my wrist, gripping it tightly while his other hand grappled at the sheets.   
  
I set a steady pace, rocking into him slowly and pulling the most amazing moans from his lips. My free hand slid up the back of his thigh and pulled his leg around me. I felt him arch, our chests brushing as I gave him a sharp thrust. He lifted the hand on the bed to the back of my neck, yanking me down so that our lips pressed together in a harsh kiss.   
  
We lost ourselves in the moment, forgetting that we were supposed to be doing things a certain way and moving together in sync. Our breaths mingled as we gasped into the deepening kiss, our moans and his cries muffled by our lips. At one point I felt both of his hands at my back, his nails biting into my skin as he dragged them over it, the action only spurring me on and making me thrust into him harder and kiss him more passionately. He started lifting his hips to meet my thrusts, both of us breaking from the kiss with groans. I looked down at his flushed face as he looked up at mine, my lips parted while my breaths came in soft pants. I could barely hear his moaned compliments through the sound of blood rushing, my thrusts coming a little less rhythmically and a little more sporadic. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew I was losing control and he dropped a hand from my back and snaked it between us. I felt his cock brush against my stomach as he began stroking himself in time with my movements and I let out a whimper at the sight of his head lolling to the side, his dark hair falling across his face and his eyes closed in concentration. His hand on my back still gripped and scratched at my skin and his legs tightened around me, letting me feel the way they shivered in pleasure.  
  
I lifted up suddenly, moving my hands to his hips as I slammed into him hard and fast, his body rocking with each thrust. He tightened around me each time I pulled out, bringing me closer to the edge—the noises from his perfect lips and the view of his perfect body throwing me over. I kept my eyes open and watched him come a moment later, his release shining against his stomach and chest in the light. I sat on my heels heavily, my chin dropping to my chest as I tried to catch my breath.   
  
“…ssi.. Hyunjoong-ssi…” I turned my head at the sound of my name, giving a confused look to one of the cameramen. He gave me the same one. “Uh.. we had an equipment malfunction about halfway through that..” He looked between me and Youngsaeng, the younger glancing up at me as he moved a hand to cover his face.  
  
“So.. what are you saying?” I said, panting between words.  
  
“Well.. we tried to get your attention when we caught it, but you didn’t seem to hear us.. Mm.. we’re going to have to reshoot after we get things set up and working again…”   
  
“Oh…” I looked down at Youngsaeng again. He had moved his arm to cover his face. “How long do you think that will take?”  
  
“We’re not sure. We may have it up in an hour, we may have to pick up again tomorrow. Are you both okay with that?”  
  
I nodded my head and I watched my partner for his response, biting my lip against a smile when he spoke.   
  
“Fuck yeah.” His voice was a little hoarse and I felt a sense of pride wash over me.   
  
“Well for now, you two can just.. relax. If we can’t get it fixed soon, we’ll call it for the day.” We both nodded and he turned to go back to the equipment. I removed myself from the Shy Prince and he whimpered a little, removing his arm to glare at me softly.   
  
“What is that look for~?” I ask playfully, moving to lie beside him on my side.   
  
“You made me scream and it wasn’t even on camera.”  
  
I grinned and reached over to the night stand, bringing back a cloth and wiping his stomach clean, saving a drop on his chest before leaning over to lick it up. “And I will cherish those undocumented noises for the rest of my career~”   
  
He shivered then lifted a hand to my neck again, pulling my face up to his. “That was really fucking good, and I better work with you again.”  
  
I pressed my lips to his in a slow kiss, parting his lips with my tongue and letting him taste himself. He moaned and I spoke against his lips, “I’ll do you one better.”  
  
“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
I replied, “Come over to my place anytime you want and we can work together in private.”  
  
“Ooh~ I do like the sound of that. And since you just came in my ass, I guess that means we’re friends now.”  
  
I chuckled and kept myself from kissing him again or touching him, resting my head on my arm instead. “Hmm, I don’t know..”  
  
He pouts perfectly too, something he demonstrated at that moment. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, it depends on what Jungmin says about that. He kind of lords over my other friends. You may not want to be one after you’ve been around both of us,” I said.  
  
He pursed his lips against a smile. “Oh, well I wasn’t aware you were inviting me to a threesome.”  
  
I sputtered indignantly and he laughed at me. I quickly tried to clarify, “What I meant was.. maybe besides amazing sex, we could throw in a couple of dates and make it more than friends.”  
  
“Woah, woah, slow down. I haven’t even gotten to blow you yet, how do you know I’m boyfriend material?”   
  
I felt myself begin to frown as he spoke, but grinned when he finished. “We have plenty of time for that. And besides, I never said anything about the b word, I just said more than friends,” I clarified.  
  
“Hmm.. I don’t know.. Seems like strings attached,” he said.  
  
I gave him the same pout he gave me and repeated his words from earlier, making him smile.  
  
“We’ll see," he said, scrunching his nose teasingly. "I’ve got to get you in at least 10 more positions before we can do any of that mushy dating stuff.” He made a face and scrunched his nose teasingly.  
  
I grinned widely and nod. “That, my future more than friend, can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN II: FINALLY DONE AFTER MONTHS, THANK GOD.  
> hopefully you guys liked it, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I know the end is iffy, orz.


End file.
